1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing magnetic particles for magnetic recording. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing magnetic particles for magnetic recording that can provide magnetic particles having coercive force and particle size that are suited to recording by achieving both a reduction in magnetic particle size and a reduction in coercive force.
The present invention further relates to magnetic particles for magnetic recording provided by the above manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, enhancing thermal stability to increase the crystal magnetic anisotropy of magnetic particles has been studied to prevent thermal fluctuation demagnetization in the field of magnetic recording. However, since the switching magnetic field of magnetic particles of high crystal magnetic anisotropy is high, coercive force would be high. A large external magnetic field becomes necessary for recording, recording properties of the magnetic particles of high crystal magnetic anisotropy would be poor.
Accordingly, various techniques have been proposed in recent years to keep the coercive force of magnetic particles to a suitable level for recording, or more specifically, to lower the coercive force of magnetic particles having high coercive force (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-027978 or English language family member US2012/018665A1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-216838 or English language family member US2011/027588A1, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-160486 or English language family member US2011/175014A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,108, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.